


夏日无尽

by sJSsnssndns



Category: allk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sJSsnssndns/pseuds/sJSsnssndns





	夏日无尽

夏日无尽

1、  
星期五放学后的教室总是空得很快，在学校里憋了一个星期的猴孩子们纷纷鸟兽人散，这天轮到陈立农做值日，他慢吞吞扛着拖把上楼，推开门后见教室里出现一个面孔陌生的女同学，她见陈立农进来，惊慌失措地收起手里的东西，贴着墙迅速转身站好，朝门这边局促地看过来。  
陈立农恐吓她：“你来我们班干什么？手里拿着什么，给我看一下。”  
女生委委屈屈地把本子递过去，陈立农接过翻了翻，上面只抄了一串意义不明的数字，除此之外也找不出什么别的可疑之处。陈立农检查无果，把东西还回去问她：“装神弄鬼的干嘛呢，来我们班解达芬奇密码？”  
女生连忙否认：“没有啦。”顿了顿，补充道：“是......这次月考的各科分数。”  
陈立农往摊开的纸上扫了一眼，这才搞懂那些数字的排列方式。最后一个数组写着“712”，陈立农奇道：“总分七百多，可以啊。你的？”  
女生有点尴尬，指了指脸侧的排名表：“是蔡徐坤学长的。特意找没人的时候来抄，没想到最后还是被发现了。”  
扛着拖把的人忍俊不禁：“抄这个有什么用啊？”

陈立农和女生口中的蔡徐坤学长都是学校里的风云人物，后者成天板着一张脸，简直就是个小号的教导主任，陈立农却见谁都笑眯眯的，温良恭俭让面面俱到，像个好相处的兔子精，没一点攻击性。女生见陈立农没真生气，因此并不怕他，理直气壮道：“来朝拜一下高二年级的第一名呀。抄学神的各科分数是仪式，用来激励自己学习的。”  
陈立农靠着门，抬手敲了敲那张排名表，开玩笑说：“你蔡学长下面那行就是我，怎么不顺带把我的分数也写纸上？”  
女生瞥了一眼学长的脸色，诚实道：“第二名就不是学神了……”  
陈立农弹了她的额头一下：“第二名生气了，决定立刻轰你出去。”  
女生赶紧夹起尾巴跑了。

陈立农赶走不速之客后开始扫地，没一会儿空荡的教室又进来个人。那人脱了校服外套，穿着宽松的黑T恤，随意找了张桌子坐下：“刚刚是谁？”  
“那个女生？你的后援会成员。”陈立农说。  
“哦。”蔡徐坤面无表情地答了一声。他伸脚踢了踢瓷砖，一双长腿悬在半空晃来晃去，隔了好久后落了下来。球鞋踏在地板上重重一声响，这动静泄露出主人一点坏情绪，他在陈立农面前倒是一点没想藏，吐出来一个单字：“烦。”

......要是听到一直仰慕的学长这么评价自己，那些女同学们怕是会羞愤难当转身就跑，顺便把眼泪淹了整栋教学楼。  
陈立农“啧”了一声：“别这么说。刚刚那个就只来看了看你的成绩。”  
也不怪蔡徐坤心如铁石刀枪不入，男生自从入学以来，只要放在桌洞里的东西基本都不明不白丢过一轮，他原来还不解其中蹊跷，直到有天放学后亲手抓到一个“借”他物理笔记的陌生女同学。从那以后再看见这些行踪鬼鬼祟祟的女生，蔡徐坤的第一反应就是皱眉。  
蔡徐坤从桌子上跳下去，帮陈立农胡乱拖了拖地，从储物柜里揪出来对方的书包扔到他身上：“走了，去篮球场打探一下情况。”

这回鬼鬼祟祟的人变成了他俩。  
今晚他们两个本来约好去看漫威的新电影，无奈篮球队老师不给准假，非要强迫他们留下训练。  
二人打定主意反抗专制极权，打算临阵脱逃，去篮球场晃一下就溜之大吉，结果俩逃兵创业未半而中道崩殂，从南门溜走的时候刚好和也提前下班的老师撞了个正着。  
出师未捷身先死，老师一手揪着一个校服领子又给他俩扔回了体育馆，还嘱咐体育馆看门大爷不到七点半不准放他俩出去。  
两个人在体育馆浑水摸鱼，终于混到了时间，各自闷了一身汗，蔡徐坤洁癖发作，对陈立农说：“你浴室借我用一下。”  
陈立农把校服外套塞进书包里：“走吧。”

陈立农是台湾借读生，并不是大陆居民，因此享有一些外来侨胞特权，比如学校里其他人的宿舍都是四人间，陈立农住的却是两人间独立卫浴的留学生公寓，上学期同宿的香港学长毕业之后，整个寝室更是全归陈立农所有，惹得范丞丞他们羡慕不已，十分政治不正确地批判说学校严重挤压了大陆人民群众生活空间，导致资产阶级修正主义再抬头。  
反正不管抬不抬头，陈立农在条件良好的公寓式宿舍的确过得很舒心，因此很好脾气地放任范丞丞他们一边骂骂咧咧一边偷偷跑来沾资本主义罪恶果实的光。

蔡徐坤这个来沾光的倒没一点自觉，进房间之后就独占浴室，陈立农被鸠占鹊巢，听着哗啦水声十分眼红，他的T恤被汗黏在身上，全身毛孔张着渴求一场痛快沐浴，男生没经思考就把自己扒干净，推开那扇紧闭的门。  
蔡徐坤本来闭着眼冲水，一抬眼皮见陈立农突然闯进来，吓了一跳，转身背对他：“你进来干嘛？”  
“一起洗啊。”陈立农走过去：“你都要把我的热水用光了。”  
蔡徐坤侧了侧身体方便陈立农也被水流浇到，口嫌体直道：“那你就用凉水。你不是热么，正好方便降温。”  
“你有没有良心。”陈立农弹了弹蔡徐坤的小腹：“你知不知道寄人篱下这四个字怎么写？”  
“靠——别动手动脚的。”蔡徐坤掬起一捧水往陈立农脸上泼过去：“再说一遍，我恐同。”

“你恐什么？”房间里第三个人的声音响起来。  
以那人的视角看，陈立农和蔡徐坤裸裎相对，挤在一个花洒下面脸贴脸地摸来摸去，画面怎么看怎么不可描述，根本读不出一点恐同，反而只能瞧出些恐同的反义来。

蔡徐坤看清来者何人，骂道：“范丞丞——你怎么也进来了。你们怎么都喜欢打扰别人洗澡？”  
范丞丞是陈立农寝室里除蔡徐坤以外的另一个常驻人口，他刚刚见房间里没人，浴室却有响动，以为就陈立农一个，本打算开个门缝告知对方自己过来了，没想到撞破了此等好事。  
他一手握着门把，一手插着兜，表情有点微妙：“没想到在我看不见的地方，你们俩……”  
他用一个成语点评道：“聚众淫乱。”

蔡徐坤洗得差不多了，扯下架子上陈立农的浴巾，从水里迈出来，把下半身胡乱围好，还不忘和范丞丞拌嘴：“三人成众，我和陈立农就两个人。”  
他拿湿漉漉的脚不轻不重地踢了范丞丞一下，在他制服裤子上留了个深色的印子：“你来了才正好，不多不少三个人，恰巧够我们两个淫乱一下你。”

范丞丞说不过他，捂住蔡徐坤的嘴把他推出去，陈立农也快速冲洗一番，换了衣服出来。  
范丞丞在陈立农床上摆弄手机，陈立农跳到床上，横了一只手臂出去把对方放倒，两个身高腿长的大男生瞬间把单人床挤了个满满当当。蔡徐坤本来站在旁边擦头发，见没自己的位置，对他俩道：“给我腾个地方。”  
俩混蛋不约而同地拍拍肚皮，示意他：“来坐这儿。”  
人肉靠垫不用白不用，蔡徐坤真就往床上倒过去，刚好坐到范丞丞胯骨上，无视男生故意夸张放大音量的抗议，顺便也把脚抬起来搭在躺在一旁的陈立农身上。

这个姿势让他抱着膝蜷在一起，不知为何给人一种整个人都缩成一团的错觉。  
可能骨架结构本来就纤细，身上也没几两肉，因此这视觉效果在他贴近两个体型颀长的男生身上后变得更加突出明显：蔡徐坤坐在他们身上，像一个精巧的小摆件，一个没什么重量的漂亮娃娃。

范丞丞枕着左胳膊，右手拨弄了几下蔡徐坤的大腿。他有轻微体寒，手心温度带着凉意，这凉意浸到蔡徐坤身上没给他带来不适，反而还挺舒服，蔡徐坤就没躲，被范丞丞捏了好几下之后陈立农也蠢蠢欲动地上了手。  
两只来自不同人类的手掌在蔡徐坤身上乱摸，气氛突然变得有点怪。范丞丞不知是对此浑然不觉，还是故意要加重空气里的怪异感，他对蔡徐坤道：“你现在像我们俩的小宠物。”  
他对这个比喻很是满意，又补了一句：“就是脾气不好，戳一下还会乱叫。”  
陈立农点头附和：“真的。”蔡徐坤的脚就搭在陈立农胸口，男生轻而易举地握住对方的小腿揉了揉：“再叫一声听听。”  
蔡徐坤如他所愿果然炸毛，抬起脚往陈立农下身踹过去：“滚蛋。”

刚刚范丞丞那句“宠物”不知为何激起蔡徐坤全身鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得有点不自在，撑着身体要爬起来，结果被人从背后偷袭，也不知道是谁伸手出来捏了一把他的屁股：“小宠物害羞了。”

蔡徐坤被这一下摸得浑身难受，换好衣服就跑路，半个星期没给这两个混蛋好脸色，最后又不得不纡尊降贵主动言和，因为混蛋之一陈立农的生日要到了。  
暑假自己生日的时候陈立农拿竞赛奖金送了他一双限量球鞋，蔡徐坤收到之后感动得不行，当即也偷偷给陈立农买了一双同款不同色，准备等对方生日的时候送给他。  
蔡徐坤就这么没原则地单方面谅解了陈立农他们两个的流氓行径......就当是为了把球鞋送出去。他想。

陈立农生日前一晚，蔡徐坤别别扭扭地把对方叫住，意有所指地问：“你明天晚上怎么过？”  
男生完全没意识到蔡徐坤给他台阶下，如实道来：“在老刘办公室过。他让我帮忙改周测试卷。”  
蔡徐坤的注意力也被成功带跑偏：“靠，老刘偏心铁证如山，为什么改卷子找你不找我？”  
“那你和我一起啊 。多你一个改得更快，老刘肯定开心。”  
蔡徐坤酸道：“老刘根本没想起来我。”  
他嘴巴一撇，一张脸用力地演绎可怜巴巴，长睫毛乱眨，双眼皮深深凹进皮肤里，眼睛里流光溢彩，鲜活漂亮得要人命。蔡徐坤性格也有够奇怪，人前摆出一副严肃姿态，在大多数同学看来冷漠且不苟言笑，只在陈立农他们几个相熟的朋友面前流露出一些生动活泼的真性情，这份限量发售的真心真意被他严格控制份数用量，多稀少就有多珍贵。  
陈立农看进他顾盼神飞的一双眼睛，蔡徐坤察觉到这视线，毫无防备地放对方的目光打进来。两个人眼神顶在一起，蔡徐坤没拿出一点平常发给外人的冷淡疏远来招待他，表情里是全心信任的柔软。  
这让陈立农不知怎么有点膨胀，他低头看向对方：“你这是在吃老刘的醋，”男生走上前一步，把两人的距离收紧，宽肩窄腰压在蔡徐坤眼前，酿造出一点温柔的压迫感，他在自制的压迫感里问完这句话：“还是吃我的醋啊？”

蔡徐坤还在忿忿不平，没完全领会到对方语气里——或许陈立农自己都没发觉出来的挑逗试探。蔡徐坤只是十分诚实地表达遗憾：“明天是周五，放学还早，本来以为能和你一起出去过生日的。”他认真地分析利弊：“后天也不补课，要去秋游。过起生日来简直就是天时地利人和，结果寿星缺席了。”  
陈立农听他挑明，若有所思道：“那明天再说喽。”

 

2、

第二天放学后陈立农改完卷子又被老刘按着头在办公室做了套题，被放生的时候已经晚上八点多，生日自然过不成了，他给蔡徐坤发短信道了个歉，慢悠悠往寝室走，结果一推门看见对方正在自己床上大大咧咧地趴着。  
陈立农问：“你怎么没回家？”  
蔡徐坤道：“等着给你送礼物呢。”  
他伸长手臂捞起摆在床边包装得花里胡哨的盒子，示意陈立农过来：“快想想怎么谢谢我。”  
陈立农挺惊喜，把包装撕开，拿出里面的实物，惊喜又变成惊吓，他确认道：“蔡徐坤，你买了双情侣鞋送给我？”  
“……”蔡徐坤没想到这一层，讪讪地把盒子抢回来，道：“不想要就还给我，反正咱们两个鞋码一样，你不穿我穿。”  
陈立农点头如捣蒜，赶紧抢回来：“穿穿穿。”  
收到礼物的陈立农挺高兴，把蔡徐坤从床上揪出来：“走，请你吃饭。”  
蔡徐坤又没骨头地趴下去：“不去。陈立农同学吃里扒外和老刘私会到八点多，现在才想起来找我。咱们吃完饭再回来，肯定要被记晚归。”  
陈立农踢他一脚：“你能不能不把’老刘’和’私会’这两个词组合到一起说？”

两人最后还是去吃饭了，自然也就吃过了宵禁的时间。蔡徐坤他们宿舍楼管大妈比包租婆还吓人，于是他就来屁颠屁颠地蹭陈立农的寝室住。  
陈立农对床自从那个香港学长离开后就变成堆放杂物的地方，蔡徐坤和陈立农谁都不愿意收拾打扫，只好挤在一张床。  
他们关了灯，窗帘也闭好，房间里暗得能收容一切声息。两个人本来背对背躺着，陈立农翻身戳戳蔡徐坤：“你明天穿我送你那双鞋吧。”  
蔡徐坤没把身体转回来，依旧背对着他：“怎么突然说起这个？”  
陈立农逗他：“明天我要穿我的生日礼物。我们穿情侣鞋啊。”  
蔡徐坤不理他。  
“你不愿意啊。”陈立农捏捏蔡徐坤腰上的软肉。  
“嘶——你别乱摸。”蔡徐坤差点没跳起来，他转身把陈立农狠狠推开，力的反作用导致自己也往床边挪去，后背猛然悬空，却没想到陈立农早有防备，伸长手臂把他往里捞，蔡徐坤吓了一跳，四肢条件反射攀向对方的身体，手忙脚乱地给陈立农捡了个大便宜。  
陈立农笑：“你好主动。”他搂紧对方，开始理直气壮地耍流氓，手臂往下探去，揉了揉蔡徐坤肉感丰满的臀瓣。  
蔡徐坤挣扎起来，甩开陈立农的手臂坐起来，声音里已经有了愠怒：“你再闹我就回去了。”  
房间里光线几乎为零，暧昧的昏暗让他惴惴不安，就把床边的台灯打开。  
暖色光线在角落里立刻膨胀，两个人不适地闭了闭眼睛，蔡徐坤在适应亮度之后狠狠地瞪了陈立农一眼，然后发现对方勃起了。  
男生宽松的棉质睡裤裆部被撑起个帐篷，趾高气扬地竖着，不知羞耻地和蔡徐坤打招呼。  
“……”蔡徐坤神情有点不自然，道：“你们怎么回事，怎么一个比一个生龙活虎？”  
陈立农抓住了他的话头，一瞬间坐起来，眯着眼睛盯着他看：“等会儿，你先解释清楚，’你们’是几个意思？”  
数学老师的得意门生逻辑推断能力一流：“你还和谁睡过，除了我还有别人？你够可以的啊蔡徐坤。”  
他分析起来：“不用瞒着我，我猜那个人就是范丞丞。”

祸从口出，蔡徐坤老老实实闭上嘴巴，无论如何也不肯讲一个字了。

沉默了一个晚上，周六清晨，两个人在尴尬的气氛里走向秋游的大巴车停靠点。困得睁不开眼，上了车蔡徐坤又睡着了。男生靠着冰凉的车窗皱着眉昏睡，陈立农揽住对方的肩膀朝自己搂过来，强行改变了他的睡姿。蔡徐坤还真会因地制宜，靠上陈立农之后自己转了转脸，把头埋进他肩窝里不肯动了。  
他毛茸茸的头顶扫过陈立农的下巴，亲密无间地把脸嵌合进陈立农的颈侧，暖热呼吸熨在男生皮肤上。他的脸很软也很嫩，温热的皮肉贴过来，没骨头似的要化在陈立农身上，软得让陈立农的心一下下打着秋千，甚至都觉得自己心跳的微弱振动能透过皮肤把对方震醒。  
“……跟抱了个女朋友在怀里似的。”陈立农想。这想法让他骨头里窜上来一些莫名的兴奋，又收了收手臂彻底把蔡徐坤抱紧。

人肉靠垫陈立农面不改色地迎接了至少五个挂着诡异笑容的女生抛过来的古怪眼神，然后在范丞丞这里终于破功。  
——众学妹眼里的冰山学长打着哈欠闲散地迈上车，然后他嘴边这个正处于现在进行时态的哈欠在看到陈立农和蔡徐坤的暧昧情态之后突然凝滞，再也没办法平稳过渡到现在完成时。

也不怪范丞丞小题大做，因为蔡徐坤缩进陈立农怀里睡觉的场景看起来的确有种没办法名状的暧昧。区别于同性之间无所挂碍的肢体接触，陈立农把蔡徐坤牢牢搂进怀里，竟然让外人能瞧出显而易见的亲呢。  
昨晚蔡徐坤没在宿舍楼出现，今天一早又给范丞丞看到这幅画面，他不由自主就想多了。他盯着他们一路走到车厢后面，旁边都是同学，他不好直接去质问，于是坐下之后掏起手机立刻对陈立农严加刑审，后者的微信马上遭受了一轮疯狂轰炸。

“什么情况？”  
“你俩昨晚在你寝室睡的？”  
“他看起来怎么这么虚……”  
“你俩干什么了？”  
“回话回话回话回话”

手机嗡嗡嗡震动个不停，陈立农略加思索，发了一句话过去：  
“你们之前干了什么，我们就干了什么。” 

那边很快就回过来：”……我靠，你个禽兽。“  
“什么情况？你俩又干什么了？”气急败坏追问的人变成了陈立农。

对方正在输入......

输入十分钟也没见范丞丞发回来个什么东西，陈立农等得心烦，索性关了屏幕把手机扔进包里。  
其实刚刚陈立农纯属诈他套话，他昨天和蔡徐坤各怀鬼胎同床异梦，不约而同纷纷失眠，凌晨两三点才捱不住困意睡过去，看起来不虚才怪。

而范丞丞却确实和蔡徐坤干了点不足为外人道也的事。

他们两个的家离学校都不远，所以有时候会请假回家住，上周六补完课范丞丞和蔡徐坤约好一起回家，走到半路蔡徐坤发现自己没带钥匙，范丞丞就顺势把人拐去了自己家里。  
他俩写完作业之后玩了会儿游戏，接着洗漱关灯睡觉——在周日早晨之前发生的所有事情都进行得平稳顺利，没出一点偏差。两人毫无所觉地一下睡到天亮，差不多同时醒过来。

——然后这个本应该过得不错的清晨因为二人的青春期自然反应而变得起飞狗跳起来：他俩尴尬地发现对方晨勃了。  
他俩也都是人才，范丞丞房间里那张两米宽的大床硬生生被他们睡出了一起挤宿舍窄小单人床的画面，两个人醒来之后发现彼此的四肢莫名其妙地纠缠在一起，像被放在裤兜里混在一起用力揉搓过的两条耳机，就差没打个结了。  
两个人面红耳赤地分开，顶着满脑袋乱发盘着腿对坐，彼此胯下鼓起一团很精神的大包。  
蔡徐坤很是窘迫，起身想去卫生间解决一下，没想到范丞丞大脑短路，见他要跑，第一反应是上手阻拦，捏住他的手腕道：“去干嘛？”  
蔡徐坤脸更红了，逃跑未遂，半跪在床上看向他，送给他一个“你明知故问”的表情。  
两人大眼瞪小眼，谁也不说话地僵持在那里。蔡徐坤逆着窗户里透过来的朝阳跪在范丞丞面前，整个人被描上一轮金黄圆光，修长的肩颈、细瘦的腰肢毫无防备地暴露在男生眼里，看起来脆弱得很好掌握，好像可以被轻而易举握在掌心，一折就碎掉了。  
范丞丞没想到自己有一天自己端详同性也会看到入迷，他色令智昏，被雄性本能支配，男生在某个瞬间头脑一热手腕使力，挤干净两个人之间的距离，却没想到蔡徐坤完全不设防，轻轻巧巧被带进他怀里。

范丞丞缩紧手臂的时刻有那么一秒钟迷迷糊糊地想，蔡徐坤这么轻易就跌到他身上，是不是故意等着自己主动呢......十七岁男生的大脑在肉欲迅速膨胀的过程中琢磨出了一点意思，他想——蔡徐坤是不是自己也没意识到，他的身体想主动把他自己送给我？  
原来范丞丞那个比喻果真精准。蔡徐坤就像个带刺的小宠物，在某一刹那不小心对范丞丞摊开软嫩的肚皮。

青春期男孩对于性信号的判断能力机敏到让人惊叹，进行起亲密行为仿佛有完美程序植入大脑，范丞丞抓住蔡徐坤暗生动摇的那个瞬间，蛮横且强硬地统一了两个人的欲望振幅。他贴着蔡徐坤的耳朵重重地喘气，胳膊一点也没省力，箍住蔡徐坤的腰把他抱住。

蔡徐坤果真没躲。也或者他被这天早上两人关系的剧情走向吓傻了，忘记要怎么反应该如何反抗，但结果殊途同归：两个人又像刚醒来时那样缠在了一起。  
范丞丞把他俩身上的睡衣脱了个一干二净，裸露的皮肤贴在一起，两个青春期男生无师自通，下半身蹭在一处互相摩擦，各自磨出一身火气，范丞丞已经完全勃起，胯下那根阴茎分量十足，肉根肿胀，血管缠在茎身上根根分明，龙精虎猛地顶着蔡徐坤的小腹。蔡徐坤那里被对方的大家伙东剐蹭一下西戳刺一下，可怜兮兮地弹来弹去，快感纾解不得，一时没控制住自己，轻轻地叫了一声：“嗯……”  
音量并不大，像猫叫似的钻进范丞丞耳朵里，男生却一下被燃着了似的，他伸手握住两个人的阴茎，贴在一起来回撸动。他俩都动了情，马眼翕张，龟头溢出透明清液沾湿对方的小腹，两人下半身湿漉漉一片，蔡徐坤嫌快感不够，咬着嘴唇哼哼唧唧地催促范丞丞：“你快一点。”  
这句话状若撒娇，又绵又软的让人心颤。范丞丞被这个祈使句迷得神魂颠倒，认命地放开自己高高翘着的肉棒，专心服侍起蔡徐坤的。他左手握住对方的柱身上下套弄，右手从鼠蹊部往上抚摸，蔡徐坤被他伺候得舒服了，细细地叫了一下又一下，最后被玩到高潮，射了范丞丞一手。  
范丞丞的掌心全是浓稠的精液，他起身抽了张面巾纸擦干净，翘着一根气势汹汹的性器回到床上，见蔡徐坤释放后因为脱力重新倒回床上。男生闭着眼睛哼哼，刘海散落在枕头上，在清晨的阳光里全身赤裸，漂亮又煽情，洁净得宛如新生。  
范丞丞还硬着，看见蔡徐坤这副样子，倒有点不舍得麻烦他，他压下去不知道从哪里浮上心头的不好意思和难为情，摸摸头想去浴室，好不容易放过到嘴的猎物，没想到过一会儿猎物噔噔噔来敲门。  
范丞丞一想起刚刚蔡徐坤的模样就浑身燥热，蔡徐坤却故意似的非要来他眼前晃，范丞丞把门拉开，没好气道：“干嘛？”  
他不笑的时候表情会有一点凶，刚刚语气也不善，上一秒才享受了范丞丞难得温存的蔡徐坤被吓了一跳，解释道：“要不要我帮忙……？”

自然是要的。  
他自投罗网，范丞丞却之不恭。蔡徐坤头发乱糟糟，刘海也被压变了形，但一张脸没减分一点，嘴巴因为刚睡醒有点肿，因为刚刚被吼了一嗓子，目光里流出些不解和委屈，眼珠往下压，把双眼皮的褶皱和颤动的睫毛对准了他，整个人看起来一点侵略性都没有，柔软得要把范丞丞刚刚对他竖起的那些没耐烦的尖锐全收拢在怀里一个不落地泯碎。  
范丞丞被眼前的画面磨没了气焰，他盯着蔡徐坤瞧了好几秒，似乎在确认刚刚那句话是否出自他本意。  
蔡徐坤被他盯着，局促地转过脸去。他没做好准备要同范丞丞进行真正意义上的情欲交锋，或是什么愿者上钩的勾引，只是凭直觉走过来，刚刚同范丞丞那一次亲密行为给他的身体短暂烙下范丞丞的气味，他凭本能循着这气味去寻找它的主人。  
可现在范丞丞盯着他的眼神意味深长，也很滚热，蔡徐坤的心就被烫得跳错了一个节拍。他不安地挪了挪脚，是一个要逃跑的信号。  
嗯，的确没有灵魂出窍。范丞丞得出个满意结论：蔡徐坤就是主动来招惹他的。  
男生一把将对方拽进来，顶进蔡徐坤腿间把他抵在门上，迅速扯掉对方刚刚胡乱穿好的睡裤。  
他把蔡徐坤搂在怀里，拿粗长的阳具撞他，前列腺液涌着往下淌，蔡徐坤没一会儿也被弄得重新硬起来，范丞丞倒是擅长融会贯通，把蔡徐坤转了个面压在洗漱台上，握住翘起的阳具蹭着臀缝插进他腿间。  
滚烫的物事贴着蔡徐坤腿跟凶狠地蹭动，粗硬的阴毛一下下打在蔡徐坤臀尖，把他的屁股撞得通红一片，范丞丞捏着他的臀瓣用力地揉，把手整个挤进饱满的软肉里，直到把蔡徐坤的屁股玩到整个充血肿胀才恋恋不舍地放开，接着不知餍足地滑上去按压蔡徐坤的腰窝，没想到误打误撞地碰上了对方的敏感点，范丞丞把大拇指贴上去之后蔡徐坤仿佛被一下抽掉了脊柱，闷哼一声整个人软在范丞丞怀里。  
范丞丞力气大，蔡徐坤被他撞得乱晃，对方湿润的龟头用一种特别的方式对他行刑，他下身火辣辣地疼，半途而废想跑，结果他走一步范丞丞就掐着他的腰狠狠顶他一下，这逃跑最后竟演化成某种更火辣的情趣。蔡徐坤终于学乖了，停在那里放任范丞丞冲撞，范丞丞也给他点好处，捏着对方的阴茎一下下撸动，最后两个人终于同时射了出来。

他们把自己冲洗一番后躺在床上，各自都有点恍惚。十分钟前仿若动物交媾一样的擦边性行为真实地发生在他们身上，两个人在那些时刻却没察觉到半点不妥。好像刚刚的他们被情欲挤走理智，退化成需要彼此贴紧才能取暖存活的低级生物。  
虽然低级，但是不可否认，很爽。时间倒流回去，仿佛这个早晨他们的头顶恰好有神明飘过，动动手指给他们的人生安放了个全新的游戏副本，开发出一片私密新地图。在这个副本里彼此都不再是对方的NPC，而是游戏里的双主角，是真实可以触摸的同类，再煽情一点，是足够共享心跳和呼吸的同类。  
那短短几十分钟好像是借来的抢来的，物归原主之后两个人又回归朋友身份，躺在柔软枕衾里呆呆傻傻地盘算两个人以后该如何相处，如何抹去这段莫名其妙的色情记忆。  
他们两个脸皮都薄得可以，自然不会把这些盘算拿到台面上说，于是彼此形成心照不宣的默契，纷纷伪装成神色自若的样子再不提及，仿佛那些肉贴肉骨压骨的耳鬓厮磨只是一晨乱梦，被明亮天色一照拂就迅速飘散干净。

陈立农发了那么一条消息过来，范丞丞免不了思索蔡徐坤是不是对陈立农袒露了两人之间的秘密，他僵直着身体靠在大巴座椅上，脑袋仿佛千军万马踩踏，想蔡徐坤到底有没有说，说了多少；想陈立农到底用什么方式哄骗蔡徐坤把这下等秘密如实招来；想陈立农果然目的不纯，没忍多久就憋不住对蔡徐坤下手（单方面忽略他自己下手更快的事实）。  
范丞丞不好受，陈立农同样也是，他焦急地等待着范丞丞的确定答案，但是有件事八九不离十，范丞丞这个混蛋的确在背着他的时候干了不少好事。  
陈立农扭头从椅背缝隙望过去，结果后面那孙子也朝这边探头探脑，陈立农一时热血上头，有心挑衅，歪歪头，轻轻亲了亲蔡徐坤的脸。  
他纯属做样子，力道足够小，但蔡徐坤却不知道怎么有了反应，他用鼻音哼了一声，显然没完全清醒，只抬手捂住陈立农的嘴：”别闹。”  
陈立农吓一跳，马上安静如鸡坐好再不敢乱动。  
蔡徐坤觉得满意，他半梦半醒，没意识到有什么不对，只觉得自己的命令奏效，于是奖励似的摸摸陈立农的脑袋，又把自己的脸亲亲热热地贴了过去。  
......陈立农不用回头就知道范丞丞的拳头在咯咯作响。  
不怪我，他想。一会儿可以再亲蔡徐坤几口。  
反正范丞丞做了比我更过分的事。

-tbc-


End file.
